The present invention relates to an apparatus for storing and dispensing parallelepipedic objects and packets, particularly packets of cigarettes, boxes and other like articles.
Apparatus for storing and dispensing packets or boxes are already known which comprise a sectioned frame or rack in which a certain number of dispensing push elements urged forwards by a spring or an elastic bands are fixed by clipping or like process. Such a frame or rack often serves as front stop of the dispenser in order to contain the thrust exerted on the packets or boxes. However such apparatus present a certain number of drawbacks.
Firstly, it is often difficult to install them as they do not necessarily match the existing shelving. Furthermore, their price is always very high, as these apparatus require the addition of the frame or the rack, and, in the majority of cases, they necessitate installation of new shelving adapted to the dimensions of the dispensing assembly.